Opposite DO NOT Attract
by I-survived-life
Summary: "If Life was a person and we met Life, you would smile, say hello and shake its hand. I would spit in Life's face, squeeze the lemons that it gave me in their eye and demand a refund. Do you see the difference between us?"


(1) Keep Trying

or what it should be called

(1) Prologue

When you enter a library and look around, you see a room full of books, people sitting at tables and working and if you're unlucky, a snogging couple at the back of the room. As you look around, you notice that there aren't many people in the library but still quite a few.

There's many Ravenclaw's and a few Hufflepuff's, there's Teddy Lupin sitting by himself and working. Then you see the girl sitting across from him alone at her own table, hiding behind a giant book.

That would be me, Victoire Weasley.

For the past four years Teddy Lupin has been trying to convince me that opposites attract. For the past four years I've spent my time laughing in his face at the theory and calling him a lunatic. That hasn't put him off though, in fact, he's become more determined to make me see that he's right.

He's going to be spending a very long time trying to tell me different.

I don't even know why he's so determined! He's never explained to me why he's so determined to get me to date him. Is there some event that made him have an epiphany? Did he just wake up one day and go "hey, I want to date Victoire Weasley!"

Opposites do not attract, unless you're a magnet. How can two people who have different opinions on everything and who probably don't even like the same things, be together? Wouldn't you spend all of your time arguing with each other, trying to make the other see that you're point of view is right?

I may not know much about relationships (I know nothing about them in fact) but I do know that in order to want to be with someone, you'd have to have something in common with them, right?

I've tried explaining this to Teddy but he just doesn't see it my way, he doesn't try to see it my way. When that wouldn't work, I tried to convince him that he was too old for me. He'd merely snorted and said "Victoire, I've known you since I was three and I'm two years older than you, I'm not a forty-year-old man hitting on you."

It was a lame excuse but it was the only thing I had that Teddy would even come close to understanding or listening to.

Teddy needed to move on, he needed to stop chasing me and start dating other people. He needed to stop annoying me and trying to get me to agree to go out with him.

He needed to ask out the brunette discussing homework with him in the seat next to him.

Unfortunately for me, that was not the case. He answered her question, she nodded and smiled and then left and walked back to her friend.

Meanwhile, I was hunched over behind the biggest book that I could find in the library in one minute. It was a pretty big book considering the amount of time I had to find it. If I pulled up my legs, you wouldn't be able to see me at all.

I'd been sitting behind this book for almost half an hour, just waiting for Teddy to leave. Luck was not in my favour because he had a pile of homework and clearly wasn't leaving anytime soon.

I was going to try and escape right now and see if I would get caught. Maybe I wouldn't get caught, for once I would succeed at being sneaky.

Yeah, probably not.

I slid on my backpack and, holding the book in front of my face, I got out of my seat as smoothly as I could and started to make my way out of the library slowly. While hiding myself behind a giant book.

I should be a spy, I'd be the best out of all of them. This is obviously a fool proof disguise. Of course, I'd have to get rid of this book before I left the library and then leg it but I'd worry about that when I got to it. I clearly won't get caught -

"Finally leaving now, are you Victoire?" Teddy said without looking up from his work. I cringed but forced a smile on my face as I turned around and faced Teddy. Damn his peripheral vision.

"Oh, you know how it is, places to be and-"

"Me to avoid?" Ted finished for me. I gave him a sheepish grin and shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"You can't really blame me, you need a break now and then from your childhood friend who won't leave you alone," I said giving Teddy a pointed look as I took the seat next to him. If I'm going to talk to him I might as well sit down and get comfortable, no doubt I'd be here a while and end up arguing with Teddy again.

"It's not my fault that you don't believe me when I say that opposites attract-"

"That's because they don't and if you would listen to me and get that through your thick head I wouldn't have to avoid you!" I exclaimed a little too loud. The librarian glared at me and I mouthed sorry back at her and gave an apologetic look.

"Victoire-"

"Teddy, let me tell you something," I said moving my chair closer to his, like I believed that this would get him to see things my way. "If Life was a person and we met Life, you would smile, say hello and shake its hand. I would spit in Life's face, squeeze the lemons that it gave me in their eye and demand a refund. Do you see the difference between us?"

"Victoire, just because we're totally different from each other doesn't mean that we wouldn't work as a couple," Teddy said to me. I slammed my head down onto my desk and groaned. And then I repeated this four more times before my forehead started to go numb.

"Teddy, please, just let it go!"

"Nope, I'll keep bothering you with my attempts to tell you that we belong together until you give in," Teddy said grinning down at me and patting my back before turning back to his work.

"Yeah, well, keep trying," I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh don't worry, I will, by the way, Summer wants to see you," Teddy added. I groaned at the thought of what my best friend could want from me now. Whenever she had people ask for me to meet her I knew something was up. She had planned something and it would most likely go wrong.

* * *

**a/n: **I've been all over the place with my fanfictions lately and I apologize for that but I assure everyone that nothing will get deleted from now on (at least, not on purpose). I decided to try out a Teddy/Victoire story because I've never done that before and this is what I came up with. Let me know what you thought of it. And I apologize for the extremely short chapter, it's more of a prologue than anything else.


End file.
